


Геллерт

by Stephaniya



Series: When all is said and done [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Mutant Road Trip, Growing Old Together, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniya/pseuds/Stephaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Будапешт нашим героям запомнился совершенно определенным образом)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Геллерт

Неровные камни брусчатки блестели под дождем, как отполированные. Капли мерно ударяли по ткани уличного зонта. Поднялся ветер, и края красно-белых клетчатых скатертей плясали вокруг ножек пустующих столов - на террасе Чарльз остался совсем один. Миловидная официантка уже пару раз выходила, чтобы спросить, не нужно ли помочь ему въехать внутрь кафе, или, как минимум, принести еще один плед. Но Чарльзу было совсем не холодно - он с легкой улыбкой покачал головой, и девушка удалилась.  
Будапешт был таким же, как тогда, много лет назад - промозглым, пронизанным, как металлическими нитями, всеми ветрами и запахами поднимающейся реки. Чарльз, чуть сосредоточившись, проник в сознание одного из прохожих - его глазами увидел, как поднимается темно-серая тяжелая вода, выбрасывается на каменный парапет и, словно обессилев, отступает обратно. Он почувствовал на том, чужом лице, как на своем, прикосновение холодной сырости - человек опустил рвущийся из рук зонт и подставил лицо дождю. Чарльз помнил, как тогда, в ту пасмурную осень, и сам любил так делать. Он промокал насквозь под ледяными порывами ветра, а потом, окончательно продрогнув, прятал руки в чужих глубоких карманах.  
"Ты простудишься",- в далеком голосе, оставшемся там, в его памяти, за много лет и в нескольких шагах отсюда, не было ни упрека, ни холодности. И как бы он ни старался звучать нейтрально, может, чуть наставительно, даже не читая мысли, Чарльз чувствовал в нем заботу.  
Он покинул сознание случайного прохожего, оставив его недоумевать о том, почему ему пришло в голову опустить зонт под таким ливнем, и двинулся дальше - из одного взгляда в другой, вперед по набережной.  
Вот девушка, легкая, как свет солнца сквозь облака, такая тонкая, что, кажется, может пробежать между струями дождя так, что на нее не упадет ни одна капля, вскочила на парапет - Чарльз был в этом свободном движении. Он на ее ногах перепрыгнул с одного скользкого камня на другой, застыл на секунду, глядя, как стальное лезвие реки разрезает город на двое.  
\- Осторожно, Марта!  
Дальше, дальше по тропам ушедших лет, оставшихся лишь в воспоминаниях, по брусчатке чужих мыслей. В сознание усталого таксиста - дворники размывали потоки дождя на лобовом стекле. По радио - какая-то тихая музыка. Чарльз помнил, как тогда, в том Будапеште, который принадлежал лишь им двоим - молодым, промокшим насквозь, но не ощущающим ничего, кроме тепла друг друга, дверца такси захлопнулась сама, когда они оказались на заднем сидении.  
"Куда?" - ленивый голос водителя, и порыв сказать ему "Просто езжайте!"  
"В Геллерт".  
Он не помнил мелькания улиц за стеклами машины - лишь то, как сама расстегнулась молния на брюках, еще один порыв, на губах застыло возмущенное "Ну не здесь же", но направленная в чужое сознание мысль мерцала, как неоновая вывеска "Ближе! Сильнее!"  
Ловкие горячие пальцы ласкали, едва касаясь, сквозь ткань - Чарльз помнил гонку собственных вздохов. "А что если он обернется? Что если все увидит? Что если..."  
Но таксисты - самые безразличные люди.  
Еще один скачок - из-под колес машины вырвался столп воды, и швейцар в красной ливрее едва успел отпрыгнуть в сторону. Чарльз его губами выкрикнул "Эй, осторожней!"  
Две тяжелые створки дверей снова распахнулись сами - Чарльз помнил пробежку по мраморной мозаике пола к лифту. Он помнил, как они стояли у дальней стены за спинами других людей, и Чарльз слышал каждую их мысль, боясь, что кто-то вот-вот поймет, что в кармане его брюк чужая рука вовсе не ищет ключи от номера. Сейчас он пальцами молодого лакея нажал кнопку "3", в зеркале поймал вопросительный взгляд женщины в синем плаще.  
\- Я сказала, четвертый!  
На третьем этаже их шаги заглушил ворсистый ковер - коридор был пуст, и он помнил с трудом, как они добрались до нужной двери, как ключ попал в замочную скважину, как в прихожей никак не хотел включаться свет. Он помнил свой сбивчивый шепот, и руки, которые, наконец получив свободу, казалось, ласкали его одновременно везде. Чарльз помнил касание влажных горячих губ - сперва на шее, потом, все ниже и ниже - брюки были спущены до самых колен. "Я не могу больше ждать!" Он не помнил, чья именно это была мысль.  
Он ощущал холодную гладкость покрывала под спиной, и как выгнулся, когда горячие губы добрались до паха.  
Молодая горничная, повинуясь желанию Чарльза, присела на край кровати в том самом номере. Чарльз почувствовал под ладонью шелковый холод покрывала - смуглые пальцы скомкали его, как комкал он сам тогда. Чарльз слышал, как капли дождя барабанят по стеклам, как ветер бросает их в окна. Он помнил, как заскрипели тяжелые рамы, и очередной порыв распахнул их, но кровь в ушах гремела так громко, что он едва ли это заметил. Но еще громче в голове звучала чужая мысль "Мой. Мой. Теперь - только мой..."  
На плечо легла тяжелая рука, и Чарльз, вздрогнув, очнулся. На Эрике был темно-серый плащ и черная фетровая шляпа. На сложенный зонт он опирался, как на трость.  
\- Я задумался,- рассеянно ответил Чарльз на его вопросительный взгляд. Он протянул руку и поднял совершенно полную чашку с кофе - уже совершенно остывшим. - я люблю, когда здесь идет дождь.  
Лицо Эрика было серьезным, и даже немного настороженным, словно он увидел призрака, но не желал верить собственным глазам.  
\- Я искал тебя. - заметил он сухо, и вдруг, совершенно неожиданно, улыбнулся. - И, кстати...  
\- "Ты простудишься"? - опередил его Чарльз, и в голосе не было ни упрека, ни холодности.  
Однако Эрика его прозорливость ничуть не смутила. То ли он был к ней готов, то ли хотел сказать совершенно другое.  
\- Идем-ка наверх, - улыбаясь, он стал похож на себя прежнего, себя из воспоминаний Чарльза,- обновим память Геллерта и сомнем только что постеленные простыни.  
\- Ты немыслимый хам, Эрик - И как бы ни старался Чарльз звучать нейтрально...он не выдержал и рассмеялся.


End file.
